Armageddon
by TressBoii
Summary: He is known as the child of the devil, The bringer of Armageddon. What they need to realize is to not read a ook by its cover. He truly cares ofr life, His friends, His siblings, and his kingdom. Though for those who would actually threaten the peace of his world, They will experience true Armageddon!


_Armageddon_

**Disclaimer: Let it be known of the obvious that I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own all of the characters that I create along with anything else that it is my creation. This story, while based off of the Fairy Tail Universe will not include canon characters very much, of course they will actually have a few appearances as it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without Fairy Tail characters. Just wanted to let you know that this is a spin off of the original show so if you don't like the idea then don't read. That is all I have to say, Deuces.**

Chapter 1: **Armageddon**

_He had been a being of epic power, one who could shed blood without a second thought. He had been raised by the evilest thing in existence, given the power capable of killing it. Now he was reduced to doing ridiculous jobs such as….catching a cat._

"Ugh, I can't believe I actually agreed to catch this little furball" said a red haired boy while carrying a cat, walking through a forest. "I mean Tou-san raised me and sent me here to fix Moiraío's problem, I'm not a damn dog catcher for crying out loud" ranted the boy as he went on and on in his angry rant. Eventually after traveling for so long, the boy walked into the town that had been his destination.

Walking towards what looked to be an orphanage, the boy begun his search for the little kid that had asked him to find the cat. Finding her playing with all of the other kids he chose to walk up to her and just give her the cat. Seeing that the red haired boy was back, the little boy ran up to him after he saw that he had his cat.

"Thank you mister, I'm so happy you brou-" said the boy before his suddenly widened as he watched the red haired boy throw the cat it the air before cutting it in half. The boy could only stutter as he looked into the teens eyes which instead of black like before, were now red and orange with slits.

"My name is Menoz you filthy little rat" said Menoz as he also cut the boy in half with his large red blade. "I guess this place needs an exterminator to get rid of all the vermin" said as he propped his sword upon his shoulder, "It is time for these rats to experience..._**Armageddon**_" finished Menoz as he released a large wave of bright red energy.

**..oOo.. **

If you would have just walked into the area. It now look as if a meteor had struck as the town was nothing more than a burning crater. Menoz could only sit outside of the crater with a loom of relief settled on his face. As he was sitting, suddenly a bolt of lightning struck next to him but surprisingly he did not flinch or move whatsoever.

By the laws of nature usually when a lightning bolt would strike the ground it would transfer the energy and lose its charge but somehow this one was able strike at a constant rate, not losing any energy at all. As it was striking the ground it started to form into a man made out of pure blue electric energy.

"**It has been a while since we have seen each other. Wouldn't you say Tou-san?" said the electric man as he also sat down. **"Indeed it has Funke, what have you been doing since your creation?" asked Menoz while Funke just shrugged his shoulder.

"**Well you know just exploring here and there, this is a very nice place. It is so much better than HellLand (1)" **claimed the human bolt. "Very true as there are no pits of eternal death here in EarthLand" said Menoz with a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice.

_**HellLand is a separate dimension only known of by those who have gone there or have somehow got information on it. HellLand, while separate from EarthLand;they are also connected as the souls of the dead in EarthLand will travel to HellLand by force of The Reapers. (2) The territories in HellLand are known as the Nine Circles as there are nine different countries and Kingdoms. No country was very pleasant to live in as there is constant violence and destruction within the dimension. At least that was how it used to be. Since the birth of Menoz, the demonic inhabitants of HellLand finally began to learn to live in peace and prosper. Not much is known about the countries except for their names such as in order from 1 to 9: Vorhölle, Lujuria, Gula, Apli̱stía, Orgí̱, Itan, Bōryoku, Frode, and the most powerful Kingdom: Tradimento.**_

"**So what are you gonna do now?, since I know you are getting bored of this place" **asked Funke since at most times he could read his creator like a book, "Well I was thinking of storming Tierpark for some fun but now I have an assignment from my father. He told that kill all the demons created by Moiraío and then seal his ass back up into **Tradimento. **I swear I know the Horsemen like to get out once in awhile but then Loimós decided to disappear, than Krieg left, also with Carestia's fat ass leaving, but to add icing to the cake, that skeleton-like black cloak wearing douchebag also left and decided he wanted to create demons and shit. The way this is going would make me believe dad is preparing for the Apocalypse but I know thats not the case, He loves our world and really doesn't give two shits about EarthLand, Tierpark, shit not even HeavenLand with there featherly backsides." explained The prince of **Tradimento.**

"**All of that is very true, so why do you believe they had all disappeared" **questioned Funke, "Oh please if I know my siblings then they probably just wanted to get away from their responsibilities" said Menoz as he hopped off his sword which he had been previously sitting on. "Funke!" said Menoz. "**Yes, what is it that you need master?" **"I want you to continue your travels through the electromagnetic field and see if you can gain any useful information. Maybe some on the Horsemen, especially can't let his crazy ass roam free" explained the prince.

"**Yes sir, I will contact you when I have gained anything thing worthy of your notice Tou-san" **said the electric man before transforming into a bolt of lightning and disappearing into the sky. "Man I am so happy I created him, , **Living Magic **is freaking awesome" said the teen as red energy appeared around him, resembling some sort of **Requip. **He now stood with spiky red hair along with a black sleeveless top and a red zip up hoodie. Black bottoms along with boots and his sword strapped on to his back. To finish the outfit he had a scarf of what seemed to be made of red scales.

"_I still can't believe on my first hunt iI had run into the rogue demon Inferno, dad was so proud"_ thought Menoz as he began his chant to create a portal back to HellLand. "**Open Passage To The Eternal Pit: HellLand" **said the teen as he rotated his hands before a bright red orb of energy appeared in his hand before shooting forward, creating a circle of the exact same energy. Not wasting anytime, Menoz quickly jumped through; completely disappearing from the area with the portal as if he had never been there.

**..oOo..**

_**HellLand had always been a horrible place, a place for the wicked and damned to suffer for eternity as these were the laws of order. Though King Karashi of Tradimento had been the one to finally question the laws, why did HellLand have to be hated. Why did they have to be avoided. Realizing it was complete crap they had all decided to say screw the laws and do their own thing. This allowed their civilizations to finally grow , yes evil souls would still appear and would still be punished but they had transformed the position into where demons could earn profit from it. Shoot even the not so bad souls could enjoy a life there though after two years of suffering.**_

Menoz has always been thankful that he was born into the good era which was now known as the Karashi Era, after his father who had led them to peace and equality. Speaking of his highness, we now find Menoz walking into what seemed to be a throne room only to see his father sitting there with a bored look while being flanked by two demons with black armor and blood red skin, looking to be some sort of demonic knights. Karashi himself appeared to be a very large man, towering at the height of 7 feet and 2 inches with short, red hair. Unlike his son though his eyes always seemed to be glowing orange and red with slits. He wore a red zip up hoodless jacket with black sleeves and a single black line around where the zipper is located. He wore blood red bottoms along with boots and a sword that was much smaller than his sons own blade.

Seeing that his son had finally returned a feral fanged grin appeared on his face as he stood up and began to walk towards his child. They eventually met half way before Karashi put his hands out as what looked like was gonna be a hug but just as Menoz was about to do the same thing, Karashi suddenly pulled out his blade at a speed quicker than lightning before slashing at the teen.

Not having enough time to draw his own blade, Menoz decided to just spin and block the strike with the sword on his back. The blades collided, causing a shockwave to fly through the room.

"Good to know your skills had not dwindled….Son" said Karashi as he sheathed his black blade. "Well I learned from the best right Pops" asked the Prince, "You're damn right you did" answered the man before laughing and pulling the teen into a hug.

"It is good to see you again Menoz, the kingdom has not been the same since you left to find your siblings" said the man as he sat back down in his throne, the knights just standing there as if nothing had happened.

"I figured it wouldn't be since I was always the party of **Tradimento**" said the boy with a grin, "That indeed you are" chuckled the King. "So has there been any word on the Horsemen lately?" asked Karashi with a curious look. "No there has not been as for some reason I cannot sense the presence in EarthLand. It has been very irritating for me lately" answered the teen.

The King only looked at him with a deadpanned look, "I see, so how many villages have you destroyed this time?" questioned the King , the teen could only give a nervous chuckle. "I'm pretty sure it was only about….6" said the boy with a wince as he knew what was coming.

Out of nowhere the King disappeared in a burst of incredible speed before reappearing and smacking him on the head. "YOU IDIOT, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAPERWORK THIS IS GONNA GIVE ME" screamed the King, "NOT TO MENTION WHAT EARTHLAND AND HEAVENLAND ARE GONNA THINK" continued Karashi as Menoz sat there nursing his new bump.

"Dang it Dad, why did you have to hit me so hard. Who cares what those feather fuckers think and EarthLand will probably just blame it on Acnologia's scaly ass like they usually do" said Menoz as he finally got the bump to go down.

"You are out of control, you know this right?" asked Karashi, "Yes I know but thats what makes me who I am" replied Menoz as he gave off a their traditional fanged grin."Indeed it is, so what are gonna do since at the moment you can't find the Horsemen?" asked Karashi as he sat in thrown and propped his feet up and a foot rest that appeared in a red flash.

"Well I was thinking about just hanging with my friends here in **Tradimento** and then maybe storm into Tierpark for a bit of fun" answered the teen with another grin. The King could only laugh at that as he had been the one to get his son into that hobby when they would be bored. It was great as you got to fight monsters and even if killed they would always come back so you can fight them again.

"It may be a good idea to rest for a bit, plus I heard that Daimón and Mania have been looking for you" said the King, this caused a huge smile to appear on the face the teen. Those two have been his best friends since he could remember. Daimón is a very well known figure in the Kingdom as eve though he is one of the youngest devils around, His intelligence had earned him a lot of respect and a position as one of the Kingdom's tacticians.

Now Mania was somewhat in the same boat, being one of **Tradimento's** female knights spoke volumes of her strength and courage. Not to mention the fact that she was second in command of the second division. It was known that if would make her angry, then you better hope that you can find someone that is able to calm her down.

"Alright, thanks dad" said Menoz as he began to jog out of throne room. "No problem my boy" said Karashi with a smile that quickly changed into a frown when he saw the crater that he and his son had created from the impact of his strike. "Oh yeah I forgot about, Can someone come and fix the crater in the throne room. Thank you" said the King over his intercom.

**..oOo..**

It had been awhile since Menoz was actually in HellLand. He had taken the mission to find his brothers and sister as they are very important to him but unfortunately with all the time he had spent, the mission has not made much progress. But he didn't want to worry about that right now, now was the time to hang out with his best friends.

It did not take much time to find them as they were always in the same place, a small park located in the Kingdom which they had hung out at since they were kids. As he was walking through the area he eventually saw his two friend along with another girl who he didn't recognize.

"HEY GUYS!" screamed Menoz as he walked towards the bench they were sitting on. Hearing that some called for them, all three of them began to look around for the culprit but once they had seen a certain prince walking towards them they each had different reactions. Mania decided to get up and run at him while Daimón and the other girl decided to get up and walk instead.

Seeing the that the female knight was running towards him, Menoz had stopped as he expected her to stop in front of him as well. Though after awhile he noticed that she was slowing down, when in fact she was picking up speed. "Whoa Mania, will you please slow do-ooph" the sound had interrupted his sentence when Mania decided to spear him to the ground.

Daimón and the girl could do nothing but laugh when they saw that Mania had tackled their prince the ground before sitting up and straddling his lap. Menoz at the moment was having a hard time not blushing as it was well known that when not in her armor, she would wear some pretty tight clothing around. Like right now she had on a sleeveless pink top with a black skirt and leggings underneath with some pink low tops. Mania is a very pretty girl, one of the prettiest of their generation. This caused a lot of males and even some females to try and bed her , though when this would happen she would practically ignore everything they would say. She is a light browned skin fame with brown hair which currently she had down which in Menoz's opinion only enhanced her features more. Though a Knight, Mania did not have an overly muscular body but actually a lean one meant for speed and agility. Though in this particular situation Menoz was also able to notice that puberty was doing a hell of a good job on her .

She began to gain curves as well as other nice things that Menoz did not want to think about at the moment. "Well hi there" said Menoz with a grin. Before he could say anything else she suddenly smacked him on the head with a very large smack sound traveling through the air.

"Ow ow ow ow" started the prince as another bump formed on his head, "you know I wouldn't have done that if you didn't leave without telling anyone and not contacting us for months" said Mania as she straddled him with her arms on her hips. "Okay I get it and I did deserve that. But to be honest I'm confused , is this a punishment or a reward?" asked Menoz while nursing his second bump of the day.

Mania began to wonder what he was talking about but then she noticed he was pointing at and then noticed the position they were in. Blushing heavily, she quickly hopped off of him with a nervous chuckle. "I know you are happy to see him Mania but I believe you should spend some more time together before it goes that far" said Daimón with a chuckle himself."Oh shut up pretty boy before I shove sword up your ass" said Mania with a glare. Knowing that she would actually go through with the threat , the young strategist chose to stay quiet.

Daimón is a 15 year old of around maybe 5'8", he has caucasian skin along with dirty blond hair and dark tinted glasses that somewhat hide his brow eyes. At the moment he is wearing a grey sweater-vest with a long sleeve black shirt underneath, black bottoms with a pair of grey boots. On the back of his hand it had a T that looked as if it had been burned on though that was only the design of the mark that identified the position of a Tactician.

"Mania will you please not penetrate my boyfriend's behind with your blade?" asked the girl. This caused Menoz's eyes to widen when he heard the word boyfriend. "Fine Kati̱ but only cause I'm happy that Menoz-kun is back in the kingdom" said Mania as she folded her arms. Hearing that he wouldn't have to go to the hospital once again, he kissed Kati̱ on her cheek. "Thank you for defusing the bomb known as Mania" said The blond as he hugged her from behind. "You are welcome sweetheart, just try not to provoke her so much" said Kati̱ as she hugged his arms around her.

While all this was going on, Menoz could only stand there with his mouth agape as he took in the appearance of bestfriend's girlfriend. She also had caucasian skin while being a few inches shorter than Daimón. She also had brown eyes along with the dark brown hair which she had down. Her clothes consisted of a blue and white lad shirt that was open slightly so he could see the blue shirt that she wore under it. For bottoms she is wearing a pair of blue jeans along with a pair of white low tops.

"Okay can someone please explain to me when this happened?" asked Menoz as he was still surprised. "Well you see Kati̱'s father is one of the senior Tacticians and I guess he wanted to set her up with me so he had invited me to dinner. I admit when I had first saw her I thought she was incredibly beautiful" said Daimó him say this caused Kati̱ to blush a bit before hugging his arms tighter around her. "After eating dinner her father allowed me and her some alone time to get to know eachother better. I could tell at first she was reluctant but eventually she had eased into it and we both had a good time" said the young Tactician.

"We then had begun to hang out more and more until it got to the point where I built up enough courage to actually ask her out. I had been so happy when she said yes and it been great for the entirety of these 6 months" finished Daimón as he kissed Kati̱ on the lips who gladly kissed back.

"Thats great man, I'm really happy for you. So what about you Mania, do you have a boyfriend or anything?" asked Menoz with a curious look. "Well there is this one boy I really like, in fact he just got back from a ridiculously long mission" said Mania as she slightly blushed while smiling at the prince. "Oh well I can't wait to meet him" said Menoz with a large grin.

This caused sweatdrops to appear on all three of their heads. "And now I'm irritated again, now if you will excuse me I must go break some trees now." said Mania as she stomped away. "I must go too, my father has told me that I am needed at home . I will see you later Daimón" said Kati̱ as she kissed him on the cheek before running off.

Both boys just stood there and watched the girls run off to their destinations. "Bro did you really not know she was talking about you?" questioned Daimón, "of course I did and to be honest I feel the same way. Its just fun to mess with her" replied the prince as he gave a chuckle. Hearing his answer caused Daimón to laugh a bit himself. "Alright man its good that you are back bro, I'll see you later" said Daimón as he too walked off.

Seeing that he was now alone in the park, Menoz decided that it was now time for him to go home as he noticed it was beginning to get late. While walking home there had been a lot of people who have said that the are happy that he has returned to them. Even repeating his fathers words that the Kingdom had been very different without him present. After having a few conversations with the civilians, stopping to say hi to some close people, even playing with some of the local children. He finally arrived at the castle. Walking up to the large doors of his home, Menoz turned his head and looked back at his country before going inside.

**..oOo..**

Today had been great, after reuniting with his friends he finally felt at peace. To be back in his own world, to be back in his own kingdom, to be back in his home. Nothing could ruin his mood at the moment-"DAMN IT MENOZ, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP BLOWING UP STUFF IN THE CASTLE" screamed Karashi as he had found out that the prince had completely obliterated an entire hallway, including rooms.

"_Aw man, I thought I would be back in EarthLand by the time he actually found out since he rarely goes to that part of the castle….stupid snitching maids" _ thought Menoz as he found himself repairing every piece of damage he caused...by hand.

Being the Prince of Hell definitely had its benefit but at times the amount of power you gain will backfire on you and that will not be a fun experience.

**AU: Well thats all for now people as I figured this would be a good time to end the first chapter as my wrist is starting to lock up lol, but in all seriousness it really hurts now. Just to let everyone know I will be taking OC's if anyone is interested, maybe characters for HeavenLand and Tierpark (Purgatory) as right now I'm focused on HellLand and its features. Also a cyber cookie goes to whoever can figure out who or how the Horseman are hiding from Menoz's senses. (Hint: Might be can characters). **

**(1): I know HellLand is not a very clever name or anything along those lines but Hey neither is EarthLand.**

**(2): The Reapers are somewhat based off of the Reapers from Supernatural which by the way is an awesome show that I give credit to for the idea. They are basically the employees of death but before anyone asks, they do not know the whereabouts of their boss as most of them have never even met the Horseman. **

**Anyway remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review. TressBoii is out, Deuces.**


End file.
